


My house is your house

by Aeris444



Series: My house is your house [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin can't renew his lease.





	My house is your house

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. This is the start of a series!

Merlin read the letter another time but unsurprisingly it said exactly the same thing than the three previous times he had read it.

He looked at the sum again. He didn’t need to do complicated maths to know that he’d not be able to afford such a rent. He knew his flat had been a great opportunity when he had started renting it and the landlord had every rights to adapt the rent at the end of the lease but this was nearly thirty percent more than the actual rent.

Merlin sighed. He had three months to find another flat.

***

_Two months later_

Merlin sighed as he hung up. Another refusal for a flat. Someone else had made a better offer. Merlin had learned it was the polite way to say someone else had a better job and an higher income than the poor artist/part-time librarian that he was.

“Are you okay?” Gwen, Merlin’s colleague, asked. She had probably heard him sigh and Merlin wasn’t sure he was able to hide his disappointment anymore.

“Yeah.” He tried to lie.

And failed as Gwen looked at him with her best reproachful mother expression.

“Alright… It’s just that my lease is ending and the landlord increased the rent so I can’t afford a renewal… I’m looking for something else but I haven’t been successful until now.”

“Oh… How long do you have before being evicted?”

Merlin made a rapid calculation.

“A month and two days.”

“Oh God! I’ll look around, too and…” Gwen stopped mid-sentence “I’m an idiot! I have a solution for you!”

“What?”

“You know my friend Morgana?”

“Yes.” Merlin wasn’t sure where that would lead them.

“She has a brother, Arthur and last weekend we went out with him and some of his friends. And one of them, Percival, complained because he couldn’t find a suitable housemate.”

“I’m not really looking to share so…” Merlin interrupted. He loved his independence and needed calm and freedom to paint.

“Wait, wait! Let me finish. So he had inherited a large house in Wimbledon. He’s not really after the money and from what I understood there are so many rooms in the house you could never cross his path! He just want someone serious and calm.”

“Gwen, are you making fun of me?” This seemed to good to be true.

“No! He’s a physiotherapist and spend nearly all his free time coaching kids football teams.He said he isn’t that much at home and want someone he could trust not to take advantage of the big empty house to throw parties and things like that.”

“Alright... “

“You don’t seem convinced?”

Merlin wasn’t sure he had anything in common with that guy… Clearly he was wealthy and passionate about sports when Merlin came from the working class and had never seen the point of chasing a ball around a field.

“Merlin, at least, let go and meet him. It’s not like you have the luxury not to try.”

Gwen was right. And she had said they could cohabit without having to interact too often.

“Ok. I’ll go!”

“Great! I’ll ask Morgana for his number.”


End file.
